Deception
by insaneinsane
Summary: Anna's dream is bugging her yet she won't tell anyone,not even Yoh.She figured the dream meant nothing,not until she did what the dream said:decieve Yoh Asakura


Deception

Prologue: 

After brushing a few strands of blonde hair that block her eyes, Kyoyama Anna got her red bandana from her bed and tied it around her head, like the usual. She stood there in front of the full-length mirror for a while, staring at her sober brown orbs and solemn face. She has always been like that. Acting too cool as if nothing surpasses her. _That's my perception about myself anyway…_ Anna thought. Her eyes trailed down on her wooden table. On the edge of the table was a carved name in Japanese. Anna stared at it, touching it with her index finger. She glanced at the clock quietly sitting on the other side of the table. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. _Those guys must still be asleep…_ she thought, referring to Yoh and the gang. 

Anna left her room and proceeded to the small garden, knowing Yoh's grandfather would be there. "I will do the grocery this morning." She said. 

The small man waved his hand and looked at his future daughter-in-law. "Go on…go on. Be careful." 

Anna bid him goodbye and proceeded outside the Asakura's large vicinity. She continued to think while walking. She was not supposed to be the one to do the grocery, but she needed some space to think and doing the grocery is a fine moment. 

Last night's dream had been queer. It's been haunting her. Nobody knows it anyway, not even Yoh. _Would I even bother to tell him?......Maybe not, he has too much to think about and my dream isn't one of them_. 

Anna sighed and continued on walking. She's already in the city, she just needs to go to the grocery, buy something to eat, then go back to the Asakura's place. 

After doing the grocery, Anna stopped for a while in a small restaurant to rest. After sitting, she removed her bandana and let out a breath. _It's quite a hot day…_she thought, tying her red bandana by her neck. She glanced at the sky. It was cloudy. The possibility of raining today is high. Her order soon came, which was a cup of coffee and french toasts. Anna gazed at the coffee, seeing her own reflection on its surface. Remembering her dream again, Anna closed her eyes. 

_"You'll deceive them Anna, sooner or later you'll deceive Yoh and the others…" _

Anna opened her eyes and got hold of her coffee, taking a small sip. It was the statement that made the dream queer. Why would she deceive them? The voice was familiar but she can't quite put her finger on it. The dream was brief and she could only recall few details. She was in a dark room and a few feet away from her was a small pool of dark water. Floating on the middle of it was……something. The question is, what was that something. 

After drinking half of the coffee and eating a toast, Anna placed her payment on the table and proceeded on her way. 

* * *

The melodious chirping of birds greeted Ryu's morning as he sat up on his bed, stretching his long arms from a long night of slumber. Wearing a wide grin on his face, he strolled to where Yoh and the others are. 

"Morning everyone!" he greeted. 

Horohoro stared at Ryu incredulously. "Man! You sleep in a middle of a stampede!" Ryu scratched his head and turned at the blue-haired shaman. "Huh? What is this nuthead talking about?" 

Yoh smiled and pointed at Chocolove and Ren. "Chocolove was trying to brighten up the day by saying a joke then Ren got fed up and they started fighting in the room with you in the middle." 

Ren crossed his arms. "If the joke wasn't just lame, I could have had let him off the hook." He muttered. 

"But all I said was – " 

Ren glared at Chocolove. "Don't bother explaining." 

Anna stared at the familiar scene. It was the same scene everyday. Yoh either laughing or breaking up the fight between Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove, Ryu talking non-stop about Lyserg or a woman in his dreams, and Manta being Manta is either using his laptop or talking to Yoh. She entered the noisy room and placed the breakfast on the small table. "Breakfast." She said flatly. 

Horohoro stared at the small quantity food on the table. "That's it? It's barely enough for me!" 

Chocolove nodded his head. "Yeah… considering Horohoro's humongous body and fat stomach that's barely enough!" Chocolove stated, receiving a glare from Horohoro. 

Anna turned her head at Horohoro. "There's more in the kitchen." 

"How come it's still there?" Ryu asked. 

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Because this is all I could carry. If you finish eating that and you're still hungry, then go to the kitchen and get the second batch." Anna said, turning around to leave. 

"Anna." 

Anna turned her head back to Yoh, who called her. He smiled and pointed to a space beside him. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" 

Anna turned her head away. "I've had my breakfast. See you later." 

"Where are you going?" Yoh asked, staring at Anna's retreating figure. "Out." She answered loudly so Yoh could hear. With that, she left. 

"Sheesh… how come Anna's always like that to us?" Horohoro asked while munching. 

"The first time I knew Anna, she's been acting like that, so it's nothing really…" Manta answered. 

"Ask Yoh, he knows…" Ren answered. Yoh laughed a little. "Anna's really like that. She may be a bit snob and a bit cold at times, but she's fine." 

Yoh's smile slowly disappeared. Knowing Anna, he knows something's troubling her. _I hope not… but if there is I'm sure she'll tell me sooner or later_. Yoh thought, continuing his breakfast. 

* * *

It was a bit windy outside and the clouds seemed to be getting darker. Anna didn't mind it. She continued to walk the busy street while peeking at some shop windows. She stopped walking upon noticing a wristband. She smiled a little. _That will look good on Yoh…_ she thought. She patted her pocket. "Good thing I have money." She stepped in front of the door shop and reached for the knob. 

_"Anna… you'll be deceiving him soon…" _

Anna pulled her hand back and felt a throbbing pain in her head. She closed her eyes in pain and shuddered upon hearing an eerie laughter in her head. 

The rain soon poured and the people disappeared one by one in search for shelter. 

Anna stepped back in the rain, not realizing she's soaked all over. "My head…" she groaned. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry vision of the shop and the hazy raindrops. The pain surged again, tormenting her head as if it was being pressed. She closed her eyes in defeat. 

_"Anna, I thought you were strong… and I thought Yoh means so much to you… why deceive him?" _

"I won't…" she muttered. "I will never deceive him." 

After saying this, she saw herself holding a queer knife and pointing behind a familiar back. 

"Yoh!" she said. Another surge of pain went through her head and everything went black. 

* * *

Thunder roared throughout the city and lightning brightened the dark clouds for a short while. The rain continued to pour endlessly and made puddles on the ground. Inside a dim room, where only a fireplace lit the place, was a bed covered with cotton covers and an armchair, which was placed beside the hearth. Sitting on the chair was a lad with long hair, playing with something sitting on his hand. This something illuminated a white light and hovered over the lad's head. After a few seconds, he heard a groan. He smiled and turned his gaze at the bed where a figure was trying to sit up. 

"Don't try to sit. I think you're still weak." 

The person on the bed darted her eyes at the lad who spoke. "Why am I here?" she asked with a tone of sarcasm. 

The lad smirked. "You should thank me, Anna. I saved you from a downpour." He said, laughing. 

Anna shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to stand up. "Hao, what are you planning?" 

The lad arched an eyebrow and gazed at the fireplace. "Plan? Do try to explain why I need to plan something Anna." 

Anna crossed her arms and stared at Hao. "I know too well that you still want to kill Yoh. And that you're desperate to be the most powerful. And I know too well that me being here is a part of your new plan to kill Yoh." 

Hao grinned at what Anna just said. Then laughed crazily, until the whole room was filled with his insane laughter. 

"Anything funny with what I've said?" Anna asked flatly. Hao stopped laughing and turned his face at Anna, resting his chin on his left hand. "Well…" he answered, gazing at Anna from head to foot. 

"I was inside a store when I saw you looking at the display. Then it started raining. Suddenly, your face seemed troubled and then you passed out. I just helped you and now you think it's part of my plan. I didn't even know I have a plan. I find that funny." 

Anna studied Hao's face for a moment. Instead of seeing the lie in his eyes, she saw Yoh in Hao. "I swear Hao, if you do anything against Yoh, I'll be the one to make sure you're body and soul will never be seen again." 

Hao smiled and stood up from his seat. "I like hearing that." He whispered, eyeing Anna. "Before I forget, I'd like you to meet my new-found spirit." 

Anna took a step back. The pain was happening again. She bit her lip and looked at Hao to see if he's doing something to her. 

Nothing. He was just smiling at the spirit resting on his palm. "Anna, meet Athena." Hao said, referring to the small fairy-like spirit sitting quietly on his palm. 

pls review!!! thanks 4 reading. Ü 


End file.
